


I thought I'd Lost you

by AngelLuckovich



Category: Atsushi Kinugawa - Fandom, Boueibu, En Yufuin - Fandom, EnAtsu - Fandom, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Atsushi, do you wanna go and stay at my place today?” En asks and Atsushi gets surprised.<br/>It is not that he can find the answer in that question, but looking at En’s way of walking and how he looks away when he makes the question confirms to Atsushi that something is definitely going on En’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I'd Lost you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy it's been a while since I wrote an EnAtsu fic, and I have one more idea to write ♥

Atsushi knows something is wrong with En, he can’t say exactly what it is, but when they are walking to the Defense Club room he’s doubts are vanished.

“Atsushi, do you wanna go and stay at my place today?” En asks and Atsushi gets surprised.

It is not that he can find the answer in that question, but looking at En’s way of walking and how he looks away when he makes the question confirms to Atsushi that something is definitely going on En’s mind.

“Sure, my parents aren’t home and I can ask my sister to bring me some clothes after school, is there anything you want to do?” Atsushi tries to keep the conversation so he can get a bit more of information.

“Not really, I just want you to stay at my place,” the taller replies and opens the door to the Defense Club.

Atsushi stops for a moment, generally En would have reply something different, a lazy reply or a nonsense reply, but he would have never given a reply as the one he just said. Then, probably, Atsushi is overthinking and it’s just En’s normal behavior. So, after consider it like that Atsushi texts his sister and asks her for the little favor after school.

During the afternoon period, Atsushi tries really hard to convince himself that everything is ok and it’s gonna be like every day they have had a sleepover. Once they are out of school, Atsushi sees her sister at the entrance, she even offers them to take them to En’s house, but En kindly declines the offer.

“I think it’s nicer to walk, it’s a nice afternoon after all,” and with those words Atsushi feels like the end of the world is coming.

Every time Atsushi’s sister has offered them to give them a ride En has been the first one to the in the car and pat the place next to him for Atsushi to sit. At least, Atsushi is not the only one surprised, his sister stays there looking at En as if the blue-eyed boy has said the weirdest fact he could have ever found.

“Are you sure?” She insisted and the boy nods.

“Is it ok for you, Atsushi?” En questions, maybe he suddenly feels as if he was deciding without even thinking in the bespectacled boy.

“Sure, no problem, thank you sis, see you tomorrow,” the blue haired boy answers as soon as he reacts and waves good-bye to his sister.

Both teens start walking in complete silence, the afternoon does have a nice weather, the air is fresh and although the breeze is a bit cold, it feels nice.

When they are close to En’s place, Atsushi starts feeling a bit uncomfortable; it’s unusual for En to stay silence for so long and it’s not common. Even if he is the laziest teenager on the world, he can actually have long and pleasant conversations.

“At least there are no monsters, right?” that’s what En mentions when he opens the door.

“Yeah, that’s really nice” Atsushi comments back, at least there’s a start of a conversation now.

“I’m glad you and the president got to have your reconciliation” again there’s a random comment, but it’s not En’s usual randomness.

“Yeah, it’s nice that we got to solve our issues and that everything ended up so well, by the way, En-chan are you ok?”

If Atsushi has to be honest, it is really difficult for him to ask that question, he prefers to avoid situations and to wait until the person is ready to talk. However, in this case it is not something he can do, he doesn’t like to feel this strange sensation coming from En.

“I’m a bit tired, I haven’t slept well in the last few days,” En admits while he gets some drinks for them.

“Eh??? Really??? Why didn’t you tell me?” Atsushi asks alarm.

“Not a big deal” the taller replies searching for some snacks.

“Not a big deal? En-chan, we are talking about you, the teenager who needs to sleep at least 12 hours and get a minimum of 5 naps per day!”

There’s a pause, En looks at Atsushi and just shrugs.

“Well, for me it’s not a big deal,” he says and sits next to Atsushi, “but I’ll appreciate if we go to bed early.”

“Well, it’s always like that, so it’s ok, but I may stay a little bit reading, is that ok?”

En just nods and lies his head on Atsushi’s shoulder.

After eating and doing their homework, it’s time to sleep, well at least for En. As they use to do when Atsushi goes to En’s place, they leave the lamp on so Atsushi can read. En just murmurs a “good night” and turn around on his futon.

Atsushi replies to that murmur and begins his reading. It’s around 10:00p.m when he starts listening to some sobbing and when he turns around and looks at En he sees that the taller boy is squirming and moving around a bit violently. Atsushi gets closer, he is not sure if he should wake up En or if he should wait until the older can calm down.

“Atsushi no… Atsushi please… no…no” En starts whispering and Atsushi can see a tear rolling down En’s face.

“En-chan… what is it? I’m right here?” Atsushi kindly whispers and takes En’s hand.

“Atsushi…Atsushi?” En’s voice sounds a bit doubtful and slowly he starts opening his eyes.

“Yes, I’m here, En-chan” the blue haired boy says once more, he keeps a smile on his face, although he is actually scared of the situation.

Once En has kept his eyes open for more than a minute; he jumped off the futon and hugs Atsushi. The bespectacled boy is startled by the action, but he corresponds the hug. To increase his surprise; he feels as En’s shoulders starts shaking and then what started as a little sob has become now a heart breaking crying.

En doesn’t say a word, he just keeps hugging Atsushi as strong as he can, and he tries to calm and stop his tears. However, it seems to be an impossible mission right now. Time goes on and after some minutes En does not cry anymore, he just keeps his arms around Atsushi and tries hard to normalize his breathing.

“En-chan… is everything ok?” Atsushi finally dares to speak and he caresses En’s hair.

“Yes,” En says and buries his face on Atsushi’s shouder.

“You know, for some reason I don’t believe you,” Atsushi says and breaks apart from the hug to try to look at En’s face.

En doesn’t look up, he keeps his head down and clenches his fists. Atsushi notices a little tremble on En’s shoulders again, but after that, he listens to the boy release a breath. The bespectacled boy keeps looking at En, if he has to wait all night long to listen to En and knows what is going on, he will totally do it.

“I thought I had lost you…”

En starts whispering and Atsushi looks confused.

“What do you mean?”

The blue-eyed boy looks around, he seems to be thinking on how to proceed, but maybe it is best to let out his feelings than still holding them.

“That day, when you saved the president… I was paralyzed, I didn’t know what to do, I just saw you jumping to save the president and for a moment I didn’t see you, I thought the worst had happened,” En quietly admits and his voice breaks a little, “I was too scared until I saw you fell with the president.”

“En-chan…” Atsushi whispers.

“It was just a couple of seconds, but being honest I felt like my heart was being pierced when I didn’t know if you would be ok.”

There’s a pause, Atsushi keeps looking at En, but En keeps his head down and he keeps clenching his fists. Then, the bespectacled boy just wraps his arms around En; he feels the older tenses a bit but then relax and wraps his arms around Atsushi’s waist.

“So, you have been having nightmares about that, right?” Atsushi asks and the taller nods, “You don’t have to worry, I’m right here, and I’m always going to be here for you, you know that, right?”

 En slowly nods and tighter his grip around Atsushi.

“Please, if we ever have to transform again, don’t do such risk stuff” En says and looks up, his eyes are red and teary.

“I’ll try not to,” Atsushi giggles and places his hand on En’s face.

It is not something new for them being so intimate, they are best buddies, but even they know that this would not be something seen in a normal friendship. So, there’s an idea going on En’s mind, he thinks about it and then he moves as his heart asks him to do it.

He gets closer to Atsushi’s face and delicately he places his lips on Atsushi’s lips. He cannot deny that his heart starts beating faster when Atsushi follows the action. It is a gentle kiss, something sweet and innocent, but it is a kiss that reaffirm the feelings they have had for each other.

Once the need for air is too much to ignore, they look at each other, there’s a gentle blush on each other’s face and a silly smile is drawn on their lips.

“Guess we are going into a new stage,” Atsushi comments as he caresses En’s face.

“Look like it, are you happy with it?”

“Pretty much”

En kisses Atsushi hands and then invites Atsushi to sleep at his futon. They cuddle together and just to make sure that Atsushi won’t leave, En takes Atsushi’s hand all night long. Definitely, this is what En thinks is just perfection.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you think about the OST for Bolt, you have all the right to do it because it was in my head all time XD


End file.
